KickAss: Hiding in plain sight
by Truth1989
Summary: My first story ever. Dave and Mindy Struggle to keep their sanity while battling the scum of New York. As their lives fall apart they learn who they can trust and who they can love. work in progress
1. Chapter 1

Kick-Ass : Hiding in Plain sight

Authors note: this is my very first attempt at a fic i enjoy this website and have for a long time ever since i was reading harry potter fanfiction before i caught the bus to school in the mornings in middle school.

If i make grammatical errors please bear with me. I understand Haters gonna hate and all but unless you have constructive criticism do not burn me in my review section. this fic is based off of the movie Kick-Ass instead of the comic just because i feel like it makes for a stronger charecter base for dave and mindy. i do not own any of these characters and i do not own anything to do with the franchise.

Thank you and enjoy...

Kick-Ass: Hiding in plain sight

chapter 1 : Memories

He felt like his legs couldnt move fast enough as he ran down the destroyed hallway of the upscale penthouse apartment . He felt his head still throbbing from the blow he had just suffered at the hands of Chris Damico. His feet were betraying him he could barely move without slipping on the bloodstained floor , the blood, the smoke, and the bodies of Damico's fallen soldiers overwhelmed his senses. And through it all one thought ran through his mind the very thing that kept him from falling over "She needs me" as he approached the Big fat son of a bitch he had mowed down earlier he found what he was looking for. The bazooka felt like it weighed a ton he put it under his arm and was careful to avoid the trigger he didnt wanna have to put his finger on it unless he absolutely had to. He heard a loud yell come from the room down the hall " Kill all my men will ya, Kill every guy on my fucking payroll" . Feeling an extra surge of energy from some where in his chest he managed to get his feet moving again he ran the distance in a matter of a few seconds but his whole body froze and his legs almost gave way when he turned the corner into the office. " I wish i had a son like you" he saw the man's finger tighten on the trigger as he managed to force his legs into motion as he took another step into the office." Time for a family reunion" he heard her moan and saw her eyes get wide with fear thats all it took to rip the words from his throat. He heard someone shout "Hey" was that him it didnt sound like him it felt strong, powerful even. The man looked up Surprised "Why dont you pick on someone your own size" He saw the fear immediatly enter the mans eyes. As the man brought his gun up he felt the bazooka jump in his arms he saw a flash of light and heard a deafining explosion from what seemed like only a few feet away. As he opened his eyes all he could see was her lying there he dropped the weapon and ran to her he felt her body go limp as he picked her up. So tiny but so dangerous he hugged her close as he hooked her into the jet pack. As he manipulated the controls he heard the jetpack roar to life quickly they rose he felt the sun on his face and the relief that spread across his entire body was instantaneous.

As soon as the feeling came it was gone he looked down and where he hoped to see a beautiful young woman he saw only the street below him. Panic and fear gripped his heart as he desperatly looked down afraid to see her broken body falling to earth nothing just blackness around him the street dissappered the buildings faded into drakness he felt the jetpack turn on its own and he saw with horror standing on the balcony was a man dressed in orange and black with the letter M emblazoned on his chest the mask looked like something out of a party magazine but there was nothing funny about what he was holding in his right hand. The katana glistened even in the darkness it seemed to shine brighter as it moved towards the young girls throat. Damico held her by the back of her neck with the blade pressed firmly to her throat a thin red line appearing a round the blade and tiny drops of blood flowing down the blade. Her eyes were pleading begging for help tears rolled down the young girls cheek. He felt for the controls on the jet pack and realized they werent there he couldnt move he could not save her. He wasnt strong enough or quick enough he wanted to scream when he saw the blade move quickly but no words came out. He felt her blood splatter on his mask in his eyes he could taste it in his mouth all he could hear was a gurgiling sound and the faint laughter coming from the young man who held he lifeless body. Through blood stained eyes he saw a flash of orange black hurl itself towards him as the laughter grew to a fever pitch he felt the blade enter his chest...

Dave LIzewski woke up he felt like he was swimming in a pool he was soaked with what he though for an instant was blood but he soon realized that his sweat had soaked his sheets as he recovered he threw his legs over his bed and in the darkness he looked into the mirror. He paused as his eyes layed on a picture attached to the mirror and in the moonlight he saw what it was. He stood in the middle his father was on his left and a handsome black gentlemen stood on his right his eyes drifted down to the girl who sat directly in front of him smiling as she blew out the candles on her birthday cake. The image he had in his dream immediatly came back the pleading in her eyes. And for the first times in months Kick-Ass wept.


	2. Chapter 2

Kick- Ass: hiding in plain sight

Authors note: i realized after the first chapter that i needed to put a little back story into this so people were caught up and thats why this chapter is so long hope you enjoy please read and review and i do not own any of these characters.

chapter 2: Decisions

Dave lizewski sat at the edge of his bed crying softly he was always so proud of himself for being able to keep it together even during the worse times but sometimes a guy just needs to break down and cry. He probably wouldnt be if it wasnt for that fucking dream that plauged him constantly his worse fears haunting him in nightmare form, it was happening more often the dream was always slightly different but always with the same end covered in Mindy's blood and being run through by Chris Damico. He didnt know what to make of it and it wasnt like he could ask anyone about it without outing himself. "wonder if superman ever had nightmares" he whispered to himself. Wiping his eyes he stood up and made his way over to the picture he had been looking at. He stared at it for a few moments and smiled. That was a good day he thought to himself Mindys 12th birthday the first time she seemed truly happy since the night her dad died and Damico's organization was brought to the ground. As he sat there he remembered the talk he had with her that evening.

" Your getting better but you still need so much work dumbass" he smiled at her criticism he knew she was right but knew this was as close to a compliment for his fighting skills as he was gonna get. " quit smiling you look like a damn jackass when you smile" her right fist came up so quickly it connected with his ribs before he had a chance to react. The blow knocked the wind out of him and brought him to his knees he saw her heel come smashing in from above normally would have connected to her choice of his shoulder blades but he was ready he crossed his forearms in a X formation and caught her ankle between them the force was still enough to push him further into the mat a couple of inches but he had her where he wanted her twisting his arms so one had was wrapped around her ankle and the other wrapped around the back of her knee he managed to flip her stomach first onto the mat with enough force to make the breath catch in her chest he immediatly released her this was light sparring after all. "Why in the hell did you let me go you never release an opponent once you have them in a hold" he smiled to himself again " because if had continued that hold the only logical move was to break your ankle and im not gonna injure my teacher when she has so much to teach me". She rolled over on her back and stared at him but her face broke into a smile almost instantly " im just glad to see your learning dumbass now help me up" he smiled back at her as he wrapped his wrist around hers and began to pull her up. suddenly he felt an intense pressure in his abdomen and felt himself literally go head over hills over a girl and smash into the nearby wall of the workout room. "First lesson dumbass dont trust a pretty face". He moaned a kick in the gut is not something you want not 30 min after eating birthday cake and ice cream" Guess its just my nature to think not every girl wants to kill me". She laughed " yeah just most of them i guess" she moved towards the far wall where she picked up her water bottle and sat down on the floor. He made his way to her clutching his stomach trying to overcome the urge to vomit cake all over the place. He sat down next to her and slowly took a drink out of his own water bottle it helped a little bit. there was silence for a few moments with the only sound coming from upstairs where Daves dad and marcus were watching late night tv.

Dave broke the silence first now that he felt he could speak without spewing " I guess we need to make plans for this weekend considering we havent been on patrol in 2 weeks people are gonna start thinking were not around anymore" she didnt act like she heard him she continued to stare at the far wall while sipping her water slowly. He could tell something was bothering her "whats wrong"? She cocked her head to the left and just stared at him for a moment when she finally spoke the words sounded cool and thoughtful not one of her normal traits "Dont you ever just get tired of it Dave" he was amazed she used his real name "what do you mean"? She stared at him for on second then spoke like she was choosing her words carefully " I mean just the common everyday crime fighting we do the muggers and the gang members and the drug dealers that just seem to be in an endless supply around this city that every time we seem to make a dent it seems more just rise up and take theyre place i mean sure we clean up a small crime ring now and then but nothing compared to what we accomplished with Damico". He looked at her for a moment and realized he had been feeling the same way for a few weeks he just never wanted to admit to her that he felt like they werent making that big of a difference to be considered heros. She was still staring at him and the next words out of her mouth kind of surprised him " I was thinking about hanging up the cape for a little while". He just stared at her for a moment before he spoke " I guess I understand why you would i mean you always used to tell me that you wanted a normal life after you moved in with Marcus but i guess we just continued to do what we do because there was nothing better to do".

She continued to stare at him with those brown eyes that he noticed for the first time had a small tint of green to them. " Im just tired Dave i just want to be a normal 12 year old girl" that almost made him chuckle to himself she was about as far away from being a normal 12 year old bieber lovin girl " well i will say this for you,you are the most mature 12 year old i know" she smiled at him and to his surprise she scooted closer to him and put her head on his shoulder "dont worry this wont be permanent and we will still train whenever we get a chance no need to get rusty and we have to make sure were ready for when this city needs us again" he looked down at her and smiled he knew she wouldnt totally give up on Hit Girl. "Thats right and when they need us we will be there Kick-Ass and Hit Girl ready to save theyre sorry asses" they both laughed at the same time and just sat together her head on his shoulder and after ahwile her hand on his hand until they both fell asleep.

Dave held the picture in his hand smiling to himself he felt the sun shining on his face from his window the memories fading away he realized it had been almost 6 months since they had that conversation. He put the picture down on his dresser and looked towards his window just in time to see a dark silohutte pass in front of the light that was streaming into his room there was a knock on the window and then a question that brought a smile to his face " Ready for school dumbass"?


End file.
